Domestic Tiger
Domestic tiger, also known as the house tiger, is a domesticated subspecies of a tiger, whose wild ancestor is the prehistoric group of tigers (which were most closely related to a modern day Bengal tiger) which lived in Russia, China, Sumatra and Indochina from the Pleistocene to early Holocene. About 4,000 years ago, some tigers became overwhelmingly ill due to the hot temperatures and headed towards Protomen's towns and cities, where they become restored by Protomen veterinarians. Once they are nursed back to health, these tigers became domesticated and has become a popular pet trade ever since. Since then, despite their wild ancestors (prehistoric group of tigers) becoming extinct around 2,000 B.C, house tigers began diverging for the first time in a thousand years. Some are thin, some are thick. Some are large and some are miniatured. But little did humans know that not all house tigers have stripy patterns. But they now know that some house tigers do not have stripy patterns. Domestic Tiger *Conservation Status: Domesticated *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Subphylum: Vertebrata *Class: Mammalia *Order: Carnivora *Family: Felidae *Genus: Panthera *Species: Tigris *Subspecies: Agathus *Scientific Name: Panthera Tigris Agathus ''List of Breeds:'' *German hunter - A fast-running greyhound-like breed of house tiger that originated from Germany. *Pygmy tiger - A very small breed of house tiger that is about the size of a house cat. *British houndtiger, a bloodhound-shaped breed of house tiger that was bred for hunting rabbits, squirrels, rats, beavers, and birds, but are now very common as a family pet. *African shorthair, a breed of house tigers which has cheetah-like body plans, so they were bred by Protomen to hunt native fast-moving African antelopes, but are now very common as family pets. *Russian longhair, a breed of house tiger with long Persian cat-like fur to keep the animals warm, it is also very soft and cuddly. They are about the size of a Siberian tiger, but like most house tiger breeds (depending on an induvidial), they are a lot more peaceful, bold, and docile to humans and other sentient beings. *Chinese bluehue, a breed of of tiger which is named because its fur looks like it's blue, so this house tiger breed is also known as the Maltese tiger. *Spanish pitpanther, a breed of house tiger that was bred for tiger-fighting (much like how people did to the pitbulls), some Protomen allowed humans to have house tigers, but some humans bred tigers for fighting (which Protomen didn't like). Spanish pitpanthers are pitbull-like in build and are about as aggressive as some pitbulls (depending on an induvidual), so most sentient beings (including humans) are scared of this breed (in a similar way to most humans getting scared from pitbulls). Lots of pitpanthers are roaming freely in North American cities, towns, suburbs, urbanized areas, etc. *Toggle, a breed of woolly house tigers that originated from France and has poodle-like variations of their fur, leg shapes, and snout length. They also come in different sizes, ranging from chihuahua size to dalmation size ones. They are very friendly and make good family pets. *Jing-shuo, a breed of house tiger that originated from Japan and are fluffy, much like the Pomeranian dog. It is also a good family pet. Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Domestic Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species